Range control refers to limiting of an audio signal below a threshold amount. For a stereo audio signal in left-right space including a left channel and right channel, range control can be achieved in the left-right space by applying gains to the left and right channels as needed so that the peak of each channel is below the threshold. However, it is desirable to shift artifacts of range control to different spatial locations.